Besos y Pintura
by Zulemmita
Summary: Sam está harta de lo empalagoso que es el día de San Valentín, así que planea una broma que la hará divertirse al máximo... pero pide la ayuda de cierto Productor Técnico... ¿Pero que clase de Nombre y Summary es ese para una historia? ò.ó Two-Shot


Kris: Hola! Soy Kris, algunos me conocen ya, pero otros no así que vayan al Perfil de LPS para ver mi propia descripción que Leslie por fin se dignó a hacer ¬¬… Bueno hemos vuelto, o he vuelto, ¡porque el problema ya esta solucionado, ahora! :D ¡Yujuu!... Pero, según Leslie, este año no comenzó bien, y ella esta triste por que, bueno… pero le rompieron el corazón :C… así que no se digna ha hablar por ella misma así que me pidió a mi, con una lista, que viniera a presentar el Two-shot que escribió sobre el día de San Valentín… y bueno aquí me tienen (O No)… y para los de este Fandom tenemos una noticia que dar, (o bueno, tengo, ya que Leslie no piensa venir ¬¬)… que comience con el Fic… Nos leemos abajo…

Descargo de Responsabilidad: iCarly no me pertenece, Todo es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Besos y pintura.

Estaba una Sam sola recargada frente a su casillero, simplemente aguantándose el asco de ver a tantas parejas muy acarameladas por todo Ridgeway. ¿Saben por qué? Sip, es el día de San Valentín…

Y no es que no le gustara esa fiesta… ¡Oh! ¿¡A quién engaño! La odiaba, era demasiada ternura para una persona como Sam. Lo único bueno de eso, era que había muchos idiotas a quien quitarles sus chocolates y comérselos ella. Por que en lo general, era nauseabundo.

Extrañamente, ese día se sentía más irritada que los años anteriores. Era como si todos se burlaban en su cara de que ella estaba so… Ammm *Tos, Tos*. Continuemos…

—¡Hola amiga!—, llegó Carly con su habitual sonrisa,

Vestía un corto vestido rojo, lo que le recordó Sam ¿por que tenia que tener roma temática de cualquier día?, y en sus manos llevaba tres cajas con chocolate en forma de corazón.

—¿Qué hubo?—Contesto Sam algo indiferente.

—¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!— Contestó con una sonrisota para después abrazar a su amiga rubia y entregarle una de las cajas que tenia en sus manos.

—Sabes que no me gusta este día, Carly—, dijo al separarse—. Pero me encantan los chocolates, así que, ¡Dame, Dame, Dame!

Carly solo rio cuando le arrebato la caja y comenzó a devorar su contenido como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. La castaña se dio la vuelta, para ver a todas esas parejas que estaban abrazadas o tomadas de la mano. Suspiró.

—No puedo creer que no te guste esto, Sam, es hermoso—volvió a suspirar— hay parejas por todos lados demostrándose su amor, ¡y parece que hay un desfile de globos de corazón!

Sam por su parte, gruñó ante la inocencia que irradiaba su amiga en ese momento. Creía ver que hasta le brillaban los ojos.

—Es horrible—, pensó Sam en voz alta.

—Oye Sam, no creo que sea…—

—Hola preciosa—, se escucho una voz detrás de Carly.

Oh si, Sam. Ve a buscar tu cubeta para vomitar.

—¡Gibby!— Grito Carly al darse la vuelta y ver a su novio sosteniendo un enorme oso de peluche— Awww, ¿esto es para mi?

—Sip—, Contestó el gordito—. Oh, y el osito también.

Carly comenzó a reírse como colegiala enamorada, y después abrazo a su gordito consentido.

Por otro lado, Sam veía la escena entre asqueada y enternecida… no, esperen, era mas asco. ¿Cómo rayos, todo había terminado así?

—Oh, y Sam—hablo Gibby y la aludida volteo— Te traje esto.

Gibby se separó de Carly y sacó una paleta de su bolsillo, la cual le entregó a la rubia.

— ¿Para mi?— Dijo ésta mientras la tomaba— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eres mi amiga, no?—

—Pues…—

—¡Sam!—, le reprochó su mejor amiga.

—Ok, Gibbs. Si eres mi amigo— le contestó al gordito.

—Buena niña— dijo la castaña para después tomarle la mano a Gibby.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el sentimiento de asco. Y luego una voz en su cabeza que le decía _'¡Vamos, niña! ¡Tienes que acostumbrarte de una condenada vez! ¡Ellos llevan saliendo dos meses!'_ , y luego comenzó a gritarle otras cosas.

Mientras Sam continuaba escuchando esa voz en su cabeza que no para de insultar, Gibby continuó hablando con Carly.

—Y también te tengo otra sorpresa en la asamblea de hoy en la tarde sobre el día de San Valentín—

PPPPPRRRRRRTTTTT. El cerebro de Sam captó las últimas palabras, y una idea malvada cruzo su mente.

—Oh, Gibby eso seria…— Carly fue interrumpida por su amiga rubia que se atravesó en medio de los dos.

—Whoa, acabas de decir asamblea del día de San Valentín— Preguntó dirigiéndose a Gibby.

—Amm… si eso dije—, respondió algo extrañado por el repentino interés—. Antes de salir de clases en el gimnasio. Puedes enviar lo que te plazca, como tarjetas, obsequios o saludos y también…

—Si, si, muy bonito Gibby—, Sam le restó importancia con la mano— ¿a que hora comienza?

—A las dos, ¿Por qué?—

—Pienso que será divertido— Dijo la rubia y esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Sam, espero que no estés planeando…—

—Hello, Friends—, dijo de pronto Freddie llegando atrás de la feliz pareja.

Carly solo pensaba _¿Qué es que no me van a dejar acabar ninguna Frase?_ ò.ó

Freddie llego chocando el puño con Gibby y luego se dirigió a Carly con una caja de bombones.

—Feliz día de la amistad, Carly— dijo sonriendo.

—Igualmente Freddie—, dijo y luego lo abrazó—.Y esto es para ti— continuó, entregándole una de las cajas con chocolate.

Al separarse, la vista del castaño se posó en una rubia que parecía estaba esforzándose en pensar algo, ya que tenia el seño fruncido y veía algún punto no especifico en el piso. Sonrió al ver la cara tan tierna que tenia su amiga (Oh si, dijo tierna), se veía adorable. No lo pensó ni medio segundo más, y se acercó a Sam, mientras que Carly y Gibby los veían con ojitos picaros.

—¿Sam?—, dijo Freddie.— Sam oye yo…

—¡Ahh! Freddie, necesito tu ayuda— contestó Sam cuando al fin se percató de la presencia del castaño.

—¿Ehh? ¿Mi ayuda?—. Preguntó totalmente extrañado.

—Luego te explico—

Sam tomó a Freddie de la muñeca y se despidió de los otros con la mano mientras se alejaban. Una vez que estuvieron lejos, Sam empujó a Freddie hacia el armario del conserje, cuando entró, Sam encendió la luz y aseguró la puerta.

Freddie estaba entre horrorizado y… Nop, totalmente horrorizado por lo que Sam fuera a hacerle o lo que fuera decirle que hiciera.

—Sam ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó cuando Sam hubo asegurado bien la puerta.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo— dijo Sam.

—¿Que es lo que quieres que haga? Y… ¿Por qué ves hacia todos lados? ¡No hay nadie mas aquí!—. Gritó exasperado por tanto meneo de cabeza que daba Sam en busca de alguien.

—¿Qué no has visto Victorious?—, preguntó poniéndose las manos en la cadera—. ¡Había alguien durmiendo en el cuarto del conserje! (Nota de Kris: Sip, yo fui la causante de que escribiera eso xD)

—Oook, ¿pero que es lo que quieres de mi?— preguntó. Otra vez, Freddie.

—Oh, claro—, Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos—. Necesito que me ayudes a guardar la bomba de pintura que tengo en mi casillero y que me prestes una grabadora—. Terminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? Ahora tengo dos preguntas… ¿Por qué tienes una bomba de pintura y para qué lo quieres?

—Sencillo, se la compré a unos contrabandistas Japoneses por si algún día me hacia falta… y sobre lo otro, voy a gastarle una broma a todos esos derramadores de miel por el día de San Valentín—, Expresó con el ceño fruncido mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de la mano.

—Sam, yo no… ¿Compraste mercancía Japonesa robada?— Sam sonrió—. Bueno, eso no importa, no pienso hacerlo Sam, podíamos terminar en detención o algo peor… además no quiero arruinarle el día a alguien…— dijo con voz calmada.

Sam se quedó mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos, después resopló y bajo la mirada.

—Hay, te pareces a Carly, pero tienes razón—, dijo entre dientes—. No me dejas mas alternativa Fredward.

—¿Que?—

Lo siguiente tomaría por sorpresa a muchos. Sam levantó la cabeza descubriendo que estaba haciendo un puchero, tenía los ojitos tiernos y con los labios haciendo un mohín.

—¿Si?—, preguntó Sam con voz empalagosa.

Freddie volvió a pensar que era tierna pero no, hombre ¡debes resistir! ¿Por que Sam tenia que hacer eso cuando no conseguía lo que quería? O mejor, ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a Carly o a Gibby? Así el no estaría metido en este problema.

—Ya no funciona conmigo—, contestó usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos en señal de desacuerdo.

—¡Bien!—Gritó Sam molesta—. Plan B.

Freddie abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho eso último, supuso que era casi matarlo a golpes o amenazarlo con sacarle las tripas. Pero no.

—Freddie, en verdad necesito tu ayuda— dijo con voz y sonrisa seductora mientras daba un paso al frente acercándose más a Freddie. (Nota de Kris: OO' ¿que demonios le pasó?)

Freddie retrocedió un paso completamente asustado. Esto era mucho peor… ¿O mejor?

—¿Si?— volvió a decir Sam, y dio otro paso adelante.

—No Sam, es…— intentó dar otro paso hacia atrás pero golpeó la pared.

Maldijo internamente, sabia que ese era su fin. Por otro lado, Sam solo se rio y se juntó mas a Freddie. Solo había aproximadamente 5 centímetros que los separaban.

—¿Si?—, de nuevo.

—Es que…—

Sam se juntó totalmente con Freddie, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, con sus manos tocando la pared. Estaba aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sam. (Nota de Kris: ¡¿Qué carajos esta pasando! Ò.Ó)

—Sam—, dijo con voz quebrada— Por Favor.

La rubia acercó su cara a la de Freddie, que estaba totalmente roja por el repentino calor que comenzó a sentir. Se dirigió a su mejilla, y le dio un largo beso allí. El corazón del castaño comenzó a latir tan rápido que juraría que Sam lo sentía, bueno, como no sentirlo estando tan pegados.

Sam despego sus labios de la mejilla, pero siguió besando lentamente el tramo que quedaba para llegar a sus labios. Se detuvo.

—¿Si?— volvió a preguntar antes de besar la comisura de los labios de Freddie.

El castaño dejó de respirar, y sintió que el estomago le daba vueltas. Cerró sus ojos.

—Claro— contestó

—Muy bien,— dijo Sam y se apartó bruscamente de Freddie— te veré a la hora del almuerzo para explicarte todo, si no estas ahí o no cumples con lo que acabas de decir, sabrás lo que es tener miedo—

Y con eso salió del armario. Freddie se quedó con cara de ¡Santo Chiz! ¿Pero que acaba de pasar?. Hasta que lo desconcentro la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. Por lo que igualmente, salió del armario.

Este día estaría lleno de sorpresas. Él lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kris: Sip, y ¿que les pareció? Final impactante ¿cierto? ;)… Bueno, Leslie me dio otra lista de los que tengo que decir, pero la arroje por la ventana así que la obligue a aparecerse por aquí, pero igual se escapó… Saben, ella esta media loca xD… Oh, bueno esto teníamos que decir… nos hemos distanciado del Fandom, una por las razones Familiares (Aunque ese fue de FanFiction completo) , y otra que, es Seddie de corazón pero simplemente a dejado de sentir un atractivo por los Fics de iCarly, y por eso ya no ha estado por estos lados en ya bastante, su inspiración para escribir siempre es el Seddie, pero ya no tiene la intención de continuar leyendo mucho de iCarly, se pasara por aquí cuando quiera, pero no será siempre, y mucho menos comentar cuando lea, pero si lo pone en favoritos es por que en verdad le gustó :D.

LPS: Sip, algún día volverá ese gusto de nuevo por los Fics de iCarly, y sin duda, volveré :).

Kris: Vaya, si viniste. :D que bueno porque decir todo eso yo sola se estaba poniendo incomodo :/… Y por que no pones todas estas condenadas notas de autor en tu perfil?

LPS: Pues esto solo va dirigido hacia los de iCarly, supongo que así es mejor que ellos lo lean y encuentren.

Kris: Eesstaa Biiieeen… ò.O

LPS: Bueno, es curioso que lo deje por leer Fics de caricaturas :P. Así que… Kris… What Time is it? :D

Kris: Cartoon's Time! xD Si, nos hemos centrado en Hora de Aventura y T.U.F.F Puppy (recientemente esta… Hace 2 dias xD) Finnceline y Kudley… ¿Sabian que mas de la mitad de las imágenes Kudley en DeviantArt tiene que ver con el Sexo?

LPS: Esa información era totalmente innecesaria ¬¬… Bueno, me voy, Kris se despedirá, y tal vez nos veamos mañana con el ultimo capitulo, si no ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y nos vemos el Miercoles.

Kris: Si, bueno, que largas notas de autor, pero ya que… ¿Me Dejan Reviews? Déjenme Reviews para que me digan que Sam estuvo terriblemente OOC y yo les conteste que ni que no le ubiera gustado o ubiera querido xD…

¡Adiós! Kris+LPS


End file.
